Heaven Knows
by Dlbn
Summary: After their demise, Beloved finds themselves, unsurprisingly, living in Hell. Years after their demise, they quest to return to Earth. But is the Earth ready for their resurrection?
1. Heaven Knows

Dlbn: Here I am with yet another project ^^

Nbld: This is going to be a short one (a two or three shot, maximum) so it won't interfere with other projects (both in this category and others)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or any character contained within. It all belongs to Yun Kouga. I also do NOT own the song "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless, which inspired this fic. That song belongs to them, obviously. I make NO money off of writing in this category or referencing their song.

000

If you really thought about it, it wasn't much a shock that we, of all people, would end up living in a world of ash and brimstone. They called Seimei a devil. A demon, a hell spawn. If only they knew the truth. That he would one day _be_ just that; a demon in human flesh, roaming through the pits of hell and looking for a way to escape. And of course, my luck being what it is, I'm the unfortunate little bastard that gets stuck with the psychotic bigger bastard for the rest of eternity. Didn't I suffer enough when I was alive? Why do I have to suffer in the afterlife as well? My master commands, demands, and receives obedience from myself and even some fear from the lower ranks.

It's so dreadfully _boring_ here. Everyone is already toiling their after death lives away and suffering in hell, so it's not like I could mess with anyone to make myself feel better. It was bad enough I had been roped into being Seimei's semi-unwilling bedmate at nights when his desire to get back to Ritsuka grew too strong and he didn't want to be alone. Normally he'd use the bond, still strong as hell, to call me into his room, but on occasion, he'd come to mine. Regardless of whose chambers we slept in, it always ended the same; claws marking up flesh, teeth chomping into skin, marks being made, skin being torn. It always ended the same way.

I suppose the abilities down here in hell make up for it, in a way. After all, demonic appearances are fun to control. Seimei and I can shift from demon to humanoid at will and, over time, we will earn the ability to go up to the surface world, as they call it down here in the lake of fire, and mess with the human world. Of course, for Seimei, that means simply terrorizing and eventually killing anyone that got too close to his Ritsuka for comfort. Even Agatsuma, who had been sent to Ritsuka by Seimei and had had his name rewritten by the elder brother to match the younger's, was too close for comfort. As much as I hate the blonde, I do have to admit that I feel sorry for him on that front. He knows nothing more then orders and doing what his master commands. It's not entirely his fault that he's completely in love with Ritsuka; a remnant of the order from Seimei to find, protect, serve, and love the boy after his alleged death a few years prior. I honestly can't believe we survived as long as we did after his return from the 'dead'; seven years. Now twenty-eight years old, my only regret is that I didn't show my parents what I could do before I died. Make them wish they hadn't abandoned me. Having divorced when I was seventeen, they gave me the option of whom to live with; both seeming relieved and ecstatic when I choose neither and lived on my own in a two bedroom flat they purchased for me so as not to be _completely_ cold hearted. If only they knew what I was. Then maybe they wouldn't have been so generous.

For all intents and purposes, I suppose I should inform you that Seimei is twenty-seven, his brother is twenty-two (barely of age), and Agatsuma is thirty. It seems ridiculous for Seimei and I to continue counting our ages, since we are both frozen forever at the ripe old age of twenty three. I wonder if little Loveless is disturbed by the fact that his boyfriend and pathetic, yet ever-faithful lapdog of a Fighter is in his thirties while Ritsuka himself is just barely able to drink with him legally (I doubt Agatsuma has managed to go without getting the boy drunk and taking advantage of that before, but I'm not certain. There's a grey area…). I find it hard to believe how old I am sometimes. Seimei doesn't acknowledge stupid things like birthdays or age anymore, not that he ever really cared enough to when he was alive or anything, so my birthday has passed already without nary a blink from my Sacrifice. Just another day and night in hell where we toiled together during the day and comforted each other in the night. He looks adorable without ears, don't you know? Far be it for me to call someone like _him_ 'adorable', but it fits. It's strange, though. Not seeing that tail flicker in irritation or ears flatten in anger. Now I actually have to pay attention to his facial expressions and words to figure out how he's feeling. It's irritating. Feelings and other people were never my strong suit, even concerning my soulmate.

Speaking of people from the world above, I wonder how Mimuro-sempai and that brat Fighter of his are doing. I never liked the girl, but per his request I tried to help train her while I was alive. Even after I told him we should no longer see one another and our lines of communication have long since fallen through, I still kept true to my word of training her and sent her letters, pretending to be a friend from school that moved away and wanted to keep in contact. From what I know, her parents never questioned it, or I would have had either police at my doorstep or correspondence from her parents telling me to leave their daughter alone and be a pervert somewhere else. They should both be grateful I decided to keep my promise and continue on training her, even with no benefit to myself. I'm half certain I was only able to get him to do stuff for me because I was doing him the favor of training a barely trainable brat. She was ten when they were first united, which makes her twenty. She can't even drink yet. Ha. Mimuro's twenty-eight now, too. Well, he's almost twenty-nine. His birthday is in a few days, if my mental calendar is synched up right with the world above. For all I know, a year here makes two or three years to them. Hopefully I earn my 'wings' so to speak to go up above. I already have wings. Tiny, black, bat-like things. Seimei has them too. Down here, we get them after a certain amount of time. About a year and a half. They get bigger over time, and most change from the bat things to black, fluffy, stereotypical angel rip-offs. Those are the higher ups, even higher up then Seimei and myself. Some of _them_ even fear him, could you imagine? I guess he has quite a reputation. Then again, he's one of the few that doesn't cower in fear of them, so I suppose that disturbs and surprises them.

The powers of hell may be kind of cool, but one thing irritates the shit out of me. I can't use my word spell down here. I still have the ability to do so, yes, but Lucifer kind of looks down on that, you know?

"What the hell are you doing?" Seimei's hardened voice snaps at me from the entrance to my room in this castle we call home.

"Just venting some frustrations." I mutter, pen never leaving the paper as I sketched a crude image of Seimei being eaten by a demon of hell.

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I finished already." I snorted, blowing raven black bangs out of my fave. "Get lost."

"Since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Since you started getting on my back about work just because I finish before you. For once the great Seimei has to get his hands dirty and do manual labor, and it just _kills_ you, doesn't it? Not being able to force everyone else around you to do your bidding while you sit back, relax, and take all the credit?" I smirked, stilling my hand for a moment as I did so. "It makes me feel giddy, personally. Knowing that for once you're doing your own dirty work."

Seimei huffed. "Stop trying to get one over on me and agitate me. It won't work."

"And it's agitating you that I'm doing so, is it not? I think it's working just fine." I went back to scribbling at the demon's eyes, trying to get them to look more symmetrical and less lopsided.

"Whatever." He sat down in my armchair, knowing full well that I was right.

I smirked and continued drawing, letting out a soft 'aha' when I thought I'd gotten it right, but groaning when I noticed it was still wrong a little. "I'm no artist." He stated.

"Save the art and the _feelings_ for Agatsuma, Akame."

"Ah, using last names again, are we? My word, it looks like I'm hitting a nerve." I turned to face him, chocolate eyes blazing.

His violet eyes seemed to light up like the fiery pits of hell.

"What are you up to?" I ask as my eyes narrow.

"Oh, I've just been doing some thinking."

"That's a dangerous thing, where you're concerned."

Seimei smirked. "At least you remember that much. It appears to me that you've been forgetting your place as of late."

"And where exactly _is_ my place, Seimei? On my knees, kissing your feet? Or sucking your…"

Seimei glared, daring me to finish my sentence.

"What? I was going to say toes. You have a dirty mind, Seimei. Filthy, filthy mind."

"You and I both know that isn't what you were going to say, but whatever." Seimei muttered, putting his hand over his eyes and leaning his arm on the arm of the chair, sighing as he closed his eyes. "You give me a headache."

"Normally, when something gives you a headache, wouldn't one get away from what's giving said headache?"

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"Am I kicking you out of my room? Yes." I nodded. "Besides, you'll be back later tonight to satisfy yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself."

I got up and stalked over to him in long, fluid motions until I was at his side.

"I think we both know where _these_ went." He grabbed his hair gently where his ears used to be.

I would have grabbed where his tail was, but I was sure he'd deck me for it.

"Shut up." He muttered. "You were a convenience…"

"Why? Because little old Seimei looks like a little old frightened child with his little ears and isn't intimidating to the big bad citizens of hell?" I chided.

"Stop it, Akame…"

"So he was so desperate to get respect and fear and adoration form them that he had to get rid of his ears, and the _only_ thing around that would _willingly_ fuck him is little old _me_ and he _won't_ resort to rape because it's _disgusting_ yet _fine_ to force _me_ to do it to a _fourteen year old_?" I tugged at his hair a little to cause him discomfort, which seemed to work though he didn't cry out. "Come on, Seimei, just admit you like me. Even a little?"

"You're a slave, Akame. A sex toy. Nothing more."

"Sure thing, _Beloved_." I tapped him on the forehead with the back of my hand that held our shared name.

He gripped my wrist tightly and twisted it until he heard it begin to pop. I squirmed and tried to pull free.

"Stop it, it hurts!" I complained.

"Don't ever call me that while we're here."

"I'm sorry!"

He held on a little longer to let me know that he had defeated me and was in charge, before letting go. I cradled my injured wrist in my uninjured hand.

"Damn it, Seimei, I'm fucking right handed!" I complained.

"I don't see how that's my problem." He stood, wiping his hands together as if touching me still disgusted him, even though we'd laid together plenty of times before and he hadn't minded my touch.

"You're just mad because you don't have Ritsuka here with you."

"I wouldn't wish this on him…" He glared at me over his shoulder. "And you know it."

"Yes, but if he was here, you could make sweet, sweet love to him all night long instead of having to resorting to having to lie with me. Isn't that right?"

He glared. "Shut up, Akame. Now."

"You really _are_ one fucked up individual. Having the hots for your baby brother? Sick on all kinds of levels, Seimei. As if the age difference wasn't alarming, there's the DNA involvement."

He was on me faster then a shark on a school of tuna. I quickly found myself pinned to the hot, cement wall behind me. Seimei pinned me to the wall, fisting the collar of my shirt in his hand as he hoisted me up slightly.

"H-Hey n-now…" I told him. "No need to get violent here!"

I gripped the wrist of the hand holding my collar in my hand and used the other to cover my head and protect me from any punishing blows my Sacrifice might decide to deliver upon me.

"You need to learn to watch your filthy mouth. Especially when it concerns _my_ Ritsuka. That woman gave birth to him for. Me. Isn't it right that I should want to possess him in every way possible? To make him mine and make sure he _knows_ it?"

"Y-Yes…but taking your own brother's ears…?"

His eyes narrowed and he smirked, showing off pearly white teeth. "Who says I was planning on that? I only want to make it so no one else can take them. That doesn't mean I will take them myself…"

"I'm pretty sure Agatsuma already has…I mean, we've been gone for a while…" I chuckled nervously.

He snarled at the idea. "He better _not_ have laid a single finger on my Ritsuka like that…"

I shrugged. "Hey, for all I know, he refuses to because he doesn't want to be like Sensei Hentai."

Seimei chuckled. "I suppose so. He always made it a point to not want to be like him or have anything to do with him." Seimei's grip relaxed slightly, before gripping tight again. "But nonetheless, my point stands. Don't talk about him like that. Or at all. Understand me, _Akame_?" He spat my name the way hell's creatures spat the names of archangels.

I nodded as well as I could. "It's crystal clear, Seimei."

He let go of me and I slumped to the floor, rubbing at my neck. "Why do you always have to injure me, hm?" I asked. "I'm _still_ having a hard time walking from two days ago…"

The last time we'd shared a bed.

He shrugged at me. "I'm a violent bastard. You know this."

"As am I." I stated. "But you never walk away sore."

"You know _better_ then to hurt me."

"And you don't know better then to hurt _me_?"

"I have the right to."

I scoffed. "Bastard."

"And don't you forget it." He plopped down in the chair again.

I got to my feet and brushed off my pants. "You came in here for a reason, Seimei. What is it?"

"Come, sit." He patted the arm of the chair.

I glared at him before doing as told, putting my feet up on the seat beside his lap as he shifted to give me room. "What?"

"I think we should discuss something."

"Such as?"

"My newest plan."

"Oh, come _on_! We've been here for three years, living peacefully according to the rules of hell, and _now_ you want to start shit?!"

"Oh, Nisei." He gingerly ran his fingers through my hair, which had gotten longer in the time we'd been in hell.

Back home, when my hair got too long, I would pull it back. Mimuro preferred when I put it up into a bun of sorts, but here in hell, I didn't see a reason to keep up an appearance. If anything, it helped me hide behind it when Seimei was doing stuff I didn't want a part in but had to be there for anyway because…you know…Seimei…

"I'm serious! Can't we just go on with our afterlives here and deal with it? Why do you have to do things? Did someone piss you off?"

"You don't even know what I'm planning, and yet you make all these accusations." Seimei shook his head. "You should know better," he leaned closer, "then to judge your lover so harshly." He nipped at me and I pulled back.

"So now we're lovers? First you're only fucking me out of convenience, and now we're lovers. Fuck you, Seimei!"

"It _has_ been two days, hasn't it?" Seimei smirked, pulling me closer by the collar. "How about we discuss my plan after a quick little fuck, hm?"

A shiver went down my spine and I didn't bother to try and fight it. I knew he liked when his words had such an effect on me.

"There's nothing quick about what you and I do in bed together, good sir." I informed him, tapping him lightly on the lips with one finger. "But I suppose all this crazy 'plan' talk can wait until after."

Seimei smirked. "Your room or mine?"

000

A few hours later, with a throbbing backside and blood and claw streaked back, I stretched and watched Seimei watch me do so.

"What?" I wondered. "Was that not enough for you? You want a round two or something?"

"No." Seimei denied. "We never go more then once."

"We did the first night."

"I hardly see how that was my problem."

"You're the one with all the pent up sexual frustration. At least when I had urges, I could flirt with Mimuro and get him to blush. What did you have? Old photo albums of your brother?"

"What did I tell you?" He glared, joking mood gone.

"Sorry, sorry. Just a little question. Don't be so testy, _Master_." I let it curl off my tongue. "Now, are you going to care to tell dear little Nisei what this big _plan_ of yours is?"

"Of course." He leaned down to my ear, nibbling gently on the shell of it. His next whispered words stunned me to…well…it would have been death if I had still been alive. "I'm going to overthrow the King of Hell."

"What?" I pulled away, hissing slightly when his teeth grazed on my ear and drew some blood. "Are you kidding me?"

He gave me a look. "Do I look or sound like I am joking?"

"You…you can't be serious…" I ran my hand through my hair, not caring that the ends were matted in blood for a moment. "You want to…no…no way, Seimei!"

"Oh, come on, Nisei. He's been ruling since the dawn of creation, and you don't think it's time he backs off?"

"He's doing a damn fine job!" I protested. "Come on, Seimei. The only thing _you'd_ do if you were in charge would be to let everyone and _everything _loose on Earth so you could use them to take it over, kill anyone that got in your way before or went near your brother, destroy Minami if he's even alive, and kill off Gomon and her Fighter so you can take over the world like you originally wanted to, but failed at. Am I in the ballpark!?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you getting so worked up? It's just an idea. It doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"You sound pretty damn sure of yourself that it's what you want to do."

"That doesn't mean I will. I wanted to live with my brother and mother and protect him from her and take him away when he got old enough. But did I get to do that? No. I had to fake my death, leave him there to be beaten, and end up getting killed because not one, but _both_ of my Fighters are incompetent fools who can't hold their own in battles!"

"Hey, you made me fight _alone_ the first time we confronted Moonless. Agatsuma is a different story, because you helped _him_." I stated. "So who's really the pathetic one? Him or me?"

"Not the point of this discussion. The point is you both lost. And you lost _again_ with me at your side when we got back from America." Seimei sighed. "Regardless, this is just a plan of mine. There are some uprisings in the area…"

"And you want to use your power and influence to absorb and merge them all together under your command."

"Hai."

I rolled my eyes. "My master and his ambitions."

Seimei kissed me gently on the tip of my nose before pulling away. "You smell like copper. Go clean yourself up."

"And whose fault is that, Master?" I chuckled, climbing out of bed. "I'll be in the shower." I left the room, not bothering to cover up, as I knew it would torture him. I poked my head back into the room. "If you want to join me, that is."

I left the room again and only heard him mutter after me something about me being a sex-crazed fool, before he left the room and followed me down the hall.

Seimei wants to overthrow the King of Hell using rebels and then use the legions to go to Earth and terrorize it, kill all his enemies, and rule forever. I'm sure that heaven's creatures would _really_ appreciate this. It sounded like he wants to bring about the Apocalypse.

I paused in the hall and watched Seimei walk ahead of me, staring at the back of his head rather then at his now jeans-clad ass. (Why the hell would he even half dress before cleaning up? Half of the mess on me came from _his_ body.) There is no way that cretin could be serious. What was he, the Anti-Christ? Maybe our true name should have been '666'. I would have to check for that tattooed on him somewhere one of these days when I had him at my mercy…oh, who am I kidding? Look at me. If anyone thought I could top, they were insane.

Seimei went into the bathroom then poked his head out when he realized I wasn't there too.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue with everything hanging out for anyone going by to see? Or are you going to get in here and help me clean up this mess you made?"

"On the contrary," I said, snapping out of my thoughts, "the mess you are referring to came out of _your_ body."

"And whose fault is that? Surely not mine."

"You can't control yourself." I stated, sashaying a little for effect as I got closer to him. "So that's _your_ problem."

He looked over me with hungry eyes that could have stripped me had I not been nude already. Little wings fluttered gently on his back, but stopped quickly. My own little wings felt like dancing, but I didn't permit it. Unlike with our neko features we had as children, and Seimei had up until three years prior, the wings could be controlled. From what I gathered, so could tails and horns, but neither of us possessed of those. Mostly the creatures of hell that were born from here had them. I wasn't about to show the bastard any emotion beyond what he already knew I could feel.

"I'd be able to control myself if not for…that…" He cleared his throat.

"Aw, does Seimei find me appealing, then?" I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing flush against him. "I'm honored." I nipped at his neck with the little pointed teeth that I had awoken with in hell. He had them as well, but tended to keep them hidden unless he really wanted to intimidate someone. Me? I just thought it was cool.

"Shut up…" Seimei pulled me closer, crashing our mouths together before he let go of me. "Come now."

"I would but…"

He glared. "Just get in the god damn shower so we can clean up and I can fuck your brains out again while you rethink joining me in my plan. Hm?"

I blinked. "Alright then." I pushed past him and pulled him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind us with my foot.

Why in the hell was I even interested in doing shit like this with him? There was a time where he fascinated me to the point where my devotion to him stemmed out of a slight crush, I admit. But to be willing to get in the shower and have sex with him _again_ just because he asked to and made it clear that I'm just a sex toy to him and that the sex means nothing?

God damn it, the crazy must be contagious. Even when I'm dead, I can't escape his psychosis.


	2. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! Welcome back!

Nbld: So we were wrong. This is going to turn into a more five-six shot, if not more then that.

Dlbn: So let's just not put a limit here and go with the flow. It's not going to be a giant epic like _Careless_ is, but it won't be short like…well…all my other Loveless fics.

Nbld: So let's begin with the Review Corner! Thank you to Promocat, Sycocat2, and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Cookies for you all!

Promocat: Glad you enjoy! Seimei wouldn't be Seimei if he wasn't…Seimei? XD

Sycocat2: Only Nisei would have the gall to draw that with Seimei nearby XD He's psychotic Seimei as usual hehe Psychotic _genius_, that is ;) It's one of my favorite songs. The Pretty Reckless is pretty good ^^

Yoitemichaelis: Aren't they, though? XD I tried to make them more like cannon Seimei and Nisei then my version of them, as I usually write them. Next chapter coming up! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything within it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. I also don't own "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked". It belongs to Cage the Elephant. I make NO money off of writing in this category or referencing this song. It's just the inspiration piece for this part.

000

What exactly do you have to do to gain your wings here in hell? Do you have to be one exceptionally evil person in life to get them? Do you have to be a mass murderer that converted all kinds of goody-two-shoes to evil? Apparently, all you had to do was commit a certain amount of sins after your death. And apparently, Lucifer thought having rough, passionate, relentless, careless sex with someone of your own gender was enough of a sin to grant wings. Alright, fine, whatever. We can fly now. They're not fluffy angel wings, no not yet, but rather large bat wings; typical of a stereotypical demon of lore. We can hide them at will, as most of us here in hell only unleash them if we want to intimidate someone. If you could imagine, Seimei does this often, and not just with me, mind you. If you thought Seimei couldn't look or be any more evil then he was while we were alive, you'd be dead wrong.

I mean, _yes_ he _was_ responsible for multiple deaths, missing persons, multiple breaking and entering (charges that were thrown onto me, thank you very much), and numerous other things that I can't even remember or list. But down here he's downright sadistic, and doesn't care who or what gets in his way. He will take it down. Okay, so that's nothing different then in our actual lives. But here he has to be a little more tactful and a lot more vicious, which is why I'd say he's worse now then back then.

Without my spells, I've been forced to reduce to rather disturbing means, myself, to do what Seimei orders me to. And let me tell you, he orders me to do a lot of shit. Hm, maybe that's part of the reason we got our wings already. Never thought of it that way. Though I'm sure some of the shit we did while alive contributed to it as well. People around here (and I use the term 'people' loosely) seem to know some of the stuff we've done. I've heard more jokes about the Mikado incident then I'd care to hear in my lifetime, let alone in my afterlife…time…

Thin, nimble fingers dragged through my hair, stopping at my shoulders and starting again at the top of my head, instead of going all the way through the length.

"You seem distracted, master." I informed, shaking my head to encourage him to stop petting me like a puppy.

Seimei didn't stop, just waited until I was done to begin moving his hand again. "Distracted from what? all you're doing is writing and all I'm doing is relaxing."

"Petting me is relaxing?"

"Isn't it relaxing to sit on a couch with a pet and stroke it?"

"I'm not your damn pet." I glared, but he wasn't intimidated.

"So you say." He smirked.

I sighed and gave in, going back to my writing. I know it's stupid to keep a diary of sorts as a dead man, but I have nothing better to do then catalog our time here. It's not like I can use a laptop or anything. Oh, how my hands itched for the keys of a keyboard and my eyes longed to be staring at a LCD display rather then blank parchment. Yeah, paper isn't really a thing in hell. A lot of things here are pretty old school. If we do ever get to go to the surface world, I'm bringing some things back with me. No doubt my parents have gone through my old apartment by now and tossed out mostly everything that they couldn't sell (really, those two should never have even _considered_ kids, let alone actually _having_ one. It was clear from my birth that they didn't exactly want me, and they were both happy when I had chosen to not live with either of them upon the divorce. I can only hope Mimuro-sempai was there and hadn't let them throw out or take _everything_. I had left a note for him to do so in the case of my demise, but knowing my parents, they didn't abide by it). So I would have to get everything by hand, on my own, in some other manner. No money, so I'll have to resort to theft and trickery. Oh, woe is me. No rest for the wicked, I guess.

"Are you bored, Nisei?" Seimei wondered, asking a question with a completely obvious answer.

"Of course I am." I stated.

"Help me take over hell." He whispered in my ear.

"No." I denied.

"Please?"

I blinked. Seimei said 'please'? Oh, what was this Underworld _coming_ to?

"Maybe if you beg me a little more."

"That's not happening."

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot." I shrugged one shoulder.

He sighed. "So you really won't help me?"

"You know I will, in the end."

"My most loyal dog." Seimei chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." I flashed my teeth at him, hoping it would make him back off.

He only rolled his eyes. "Your bark is worse then your bite."

"Enough." I snapped. "I've had enough of your games, calling me a dog." I stood. "I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll fall into the brimstone and lava and disintegrate." I glared down at him. "Arf."

He laughed at me as I left the room, kicking along a little rock as I did so.

"Stupid Seimei…" I muttered. "Who the hell does he think he is? Fucking prick…"

I walked smack dab into something hard, warm, and hot. I muttered to myself, mentally scolding myself for the gutter my mind crawled into at that moment. I looked up to see a creature of hell leering down at me. Its golden yellow eyes were catlike, and it had the large, fluffy angel-like wings that Seimei and I had yet to earn. Its blackened body was lined with trails of moving, bright red lava, and scales covered its shoulders to its elbows. There was a deep gash in its left cheek that was crusted over in lava as if it were blood. I shuddered, looking away.

"Nisei Akame?" The creature greeted me, not bothering to stick to the Japanese traditions I had grown up with, though I hadn't really been a fan of it anyway.

I didn't care for honorifics. They just reminded me that I was less then others. Seimei and I had never used them when speaking to one another. Not after that first day we met, where he borrowed my eraser for an exam he slept through, then bought me a soda in thanks for whatever reason. The only time I really cared to use honorifics was as a child to my parents (before I realized how they despised me), and with Mimuro-sempai, whether I wanted something from him or not. More often then not, I wanted something. He really was my only friend, so I do feel slightly bad. Well, as bad as a sociopath _can _feel about using someone close to him. That he knew was madly in love with him, mind you. Sempai can argue it all he wants, but he knows damn well that it's true. Mei figured it out about five seconds upon meeting me.

"Yeah, that's me?" I replied. "But you knew that. So what do you want?"

I tried to look uninterested instead of intimidated, but the being laughed, seeing right through me. God damn it. No one could see through the mask I put on when I tried. Faceless could, but they were the exception because it was their power (they could see anyone's 'true face' and know their true intentions, yet their faces remained easily forgettable and highly unreadable). It was a pain to be seen through. Only Seimei was supposed to be able to see the _real_ me, because only Seimei could accept it. After all, we were so much alike. I rubbed self-consciously at the 'Beloved' inked down my right hand.

The creature of hell rolled its eyes at me. "Drop the bravado, kitten." It said, making me hiss at it in irritation. "Where's your Master?"

"Seimei!" I called over my shoulder, half-caring.

"What?" He came out of his chambers, where we had previously been conversing. "Oh, a messenger of hell, hm? To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here in our humble abode?"

I rolled my eyes. Such flowery words didn't fit my sociopathic Sacrifice. Words weren't meant to be _his_ specialty. They were meant to be _mine_. Fighters controlled the spells and did the bidding of their Sacrifices, while Sacrifices gave orders, amplified the Fighter's power, and took the damage. Mimuro knew how to talk to manipulate people if he needed to, but I didn't really know any other Sacrifices that had a way with words like Seimei did. Then again, Seimei was also the only Sacrifice I knew that could actually _use_ Wordspell. His 'Power of Suggestion' spell, created by Chouma as a child, was one of the most powerful spells I had ever seen. I think those Zero brats know it, but I've never seen them use it. Seimei said they tried to use it on him, but he hadn't been subdued. Good. That would have been embarrassing. Being taken down by a pair of artificial beings? How pathetic would that be?

"_He_ wishes to have a word with you." It looked between us. "Both of you. I suggest you hurry. _He_ doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Seimei and I shared a look. There was only one person in hell that was referred to as 'he' in passing. Lucifer himself.


	3. Deal With the Devil

Dlbn: We're back!

Nbld: Hello, everyone, and welcome to a new chapter update! Let's begin with our favorite part. The Review Corner! Thank you to Sycocat2, Yoitemichaelis, and promocat for reviewing! Chocolate for you all!

Sycocat2: Seimei does deserve to get his ass kicked, doesn't he? XD but, unfortunately, he seems to outwit everyone and everything so that may never happen. As much as we and all the Loveless characters would like to see. Don't get me wrong, I love Seimei and Nisei to death, but Seimei does need to be taken down a peg XD

Yoitemichaelis: Roflmao nice XD well, you will have to wait and see what happens ^^ it should be revealed here hehe

Promocat: Only Seimei would be ballsy enough to think he could take on Lucifer and win XD but points for trying, Sei-san ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything from it. That all belongs to Yun Kouga. The song "deal With The Devil" belongs to Pop Evil, my all time favorite band ever 3 Lucifer, Damian, and Morgana (referred to, but not appearing) DO belong to me. Well, Lucifer technically _doesn't_, but you get what I mean! XD I make NO money off of writing in this category or using this song as my title.

000

I glanced around the large, looming castle the creature of hell had brought Seimei and me to. The large black-bricked turrets topped with red were intimidating on their own, let alone with the rest of the structure. Large, gaping windows glowed red from the inside and spewed fire and hot ash out into the lake of lava surrounding the demonic castle. Lava splashed up like miniature active volcanoes, but the arches went up in streams and crashed back down, not touching a thing around it. The large, black metal drawbridge lowered with a creak and a bang once it was down all the way. The creature of Hell led us in through the drawbridge into the large, cavernous gap that made up the entrance to Lucifer's Den. I looked around in fascination as we walked through. I had only been here twice before; once when I first awoke with Seimei at my side, and once when we were granted our wings. This was my third trip into the Den and I was still awed by the spectacle of evil surrounding me. Seimei, however, wasn't so enthused. He'd never been one for architecture, really. It was a surprise that I was, if you wanted the truth. One wouldn't think that a high level _hacker_ and self proclaimed spy would be interested in architecture, of all things. I didn't know terms or any of that nonsense, but I _could_ appreciate a nicely constructed building like the image of terror before me. Little demonic cherubs floated around the castle, screeching things in a language I could not understand, while gargoyles of all shape, size, color, and appearance were crawling around, tittering back and forth from demon cherubim to other parts of the castle and back. I wondered why none of them sued a teleportation spell before remembering that we were in hell; the ironically magic-forbidden Kingdom of the Dark One.

The closer we got to Lucifer's throne room, the darker it became, and the cooler the air was. Chills whipped through my body as if controlled by word spell, as pale red light emanated from torches lit alongside one of the walls to guide the damned down to their new Master. Neither Seimei nor the creature of hell spoke a word as we went down, and I felt it hard to control my own tongue. Usually, whenever Seimei let me have free-range, it was hard to get me to shut up and stop babbling about whatever was going on or was on my mind for the day. However, it felt like a sin to speak within these dark, hallowed halls. Ah, a sin within the Kingdom of Sin. How perfectly _ironic_.

The doors to Satan's chambers opened with a long, deep creaking and the eerie tone of stone grating on stone. The inside was fairly dark. Lucifer's throne sat in the dead center of the room along the back wall; a throne of ash-blackened bone and crushed black velvet cloth with spires jutting from each side of the back of the throne. It was seated on a pedestal so he could look down upon those he was entertaining, or were entertaining him, for the night. However, the King of Hell wasn't sitting there.

The distinct sound of a cue ball hitting balls and breaking them resounded through the room. A tall man with shaggy blonde hair, piercing ice blue eyes that flashed a dangerous golden, and demonically angelic features held a cue stick in his hands triumphantly as a solid red ball sank into the dark black pocket of a pool table in front of him. Another man, younger, stood there as well; leaning on a cue stick and looking bored. There was a dead look in his crimson rimmed orbs.

"Looks like I'm solids." The elder male informed, standing straight.

Large, angelic black wings protruded from his back and held themselves together out of what appeared to be magnetism, but was, in reality, his natural state. The young male in front of him had black wings as well, but they were miniature versions of the elder's wings instead of bat-like as our wings once were.

"It would appear so." The monotone voice of the younger sent a shiver down my spine.

Seimei watched the two blondes, impatient, as they began their game of pool. I stood in silence, slightly behind my Master, and watched as the two men expertly shot ball after ball into pockets until only two remained. The elder took a turn and missed hitting the black one into the hole, but anyone with eyes could see that he had botched it on purpose.

"Oh my. It would appear as though I have missed."

"At least you did not scratch like _last_ time." The younger shot, hitting the ball into the pocket. "Stop placating me like a _child_. Play a real game _father_."

Seimei and I shared a look. The elder male was Lucifer. The younger, however, I did not recognize until he called Lucifer his father. Damian; the Prince of Hell, Lucifer's son, the Anti-Christ, the Harbinger, the Sinners of all Sinners, the Dark One…whatever you wished to call him, it was all the same. This was the kid meant to bring about the ruination and end of the world. There was no '666' tattooed on him, visibly anyway, as most believed. He looked like any other child, if you ignored the completely demonic aura surrounding him.

"Ah, so you've caught me." Lucifer grinned wickedly, showing off pearly teeth.

"Stop with the theatrics. You're impressing no one. Especially not our guests who have been so rudely _staring_ this entire time."

Lucifer seemed to perk up as the little pointed horns on his temples twitched. He turned to look at us.

"Ah, Seimei Aoyagi and Nisei Akame." He greeted. "So you've come! I wasn't expecting you for another hour!"

"There _is_ no time here, father."

"Hush, Damian." Lucifer waved him off. "You are just the pair that I wanted to see. I see you've grown into your wings quite nicely." He walked over and touched Seimei's with the tip of a finger. "Soft…"

Seimei pulled away. "Apologies, but I absolutely _abhor_ physical contact."

"Then tell my why you have lain with your servant so often?" There was a twinkle in his golden eyes that dared Seimei to object.

"A man has his needs." Seimei cleared his throat.

"I'm just horny." I added in.

Seimei whipped around ferociously and glared at me. Damian cocked a smirk at me as Lucifer laughed.

"You two amuse me." He stated. "I should have kept you here as my pets, but I don't want to end up like the former head of Septimal Moon if I were to ever trifle with you."

Minami Ritsu, the head of Septimal Moon was not deceased as Lucifer made it sound. Rather, he had been blinded by Seimei upon our invasion of seven Voices Academy; the school that was run by Septimal Moon itself. The very organization that governed our world and that Seimei once belonged to, before he betrayed them for his own selfish desires to overtake the world.

"You summoned us here?" Seimei wondered.

"Ah, straight to the point. How _precise_ you are." Lucifer chuckled, turning to the creature of Hell. "Excuse us, would you? He won't do anything."

The creature bowed before vanishing in a puff of sulfuric scented black smog.

"May I interest either of you in refreshments?" Lucifer waved at an expensive looking buffet on one side of the room.

"We're fine." Seimei stated before I could say a word.

I pouted but didn't argue. Damian cocked an eyebrow.

"An impressive leash you have over your lover." The Prince informed Seimei. "He's clearly hungry, yet didn't say a word."

"He's not my lover." Seimei corrected.

"Just his sex toy." I shrugged, earning a jab in the ribs from Seimei. "Abusive prick…"

He jabbed me again.

"Now, now. No need for abuse or harsh language." Lucifer put a hand on either of our shoulders, lightly pushing us apart. "As for the matter of why I have called you here. Once every Century or so, Damian here goes to the world of the living. He inhabits the body of a child born into the world, showing no signs and having no memory of being my son."

"Your point?" Seimei was clearly bored.

Lucifer's grip tightened on his shoulder, claws digging into cloth and skin. I almost protested my Master being treated in such a manner, but held my tongue as Seimei dared me to speak with his eyes.

"My point being that I don't like sending him without someone watching over him."

"What are you saying?" A bit of hope rose in my chest, but I suffocated it hide it, in case it was smashed to pieces by either my Master or the Dark ones.

"I cannot and do not trust just _any_ of my eternal servants with this duty." Lucifer shook his head. "In three days, my son will be born into the Ogomo family of Tokyo, Japan. An only child, until three years from now when they have a daughter."

"Tell me she isn't yours, too." I ordered.

He chuckled. "Oh, hells no." He stated. "One child is enough for me. I only need one to bring about the end of the world."

"Seems logical." Seimei confirmed.

"Says the one who _needed_ his brother to help him take over the world." I scoffed.

"I'm not the most powerful being in all of hell." Seimei stated. "I may be the most powerful and only intelligent member of Septimal Moon…"

"Former member." Damian reminded him, picking at his long fingernails.

"Only intelligent _former_ member of Septimal Moon," Seimei corrected himself with slight agitation, "but I'm certainly not strong enough to take over the entire world alone. No, I need my kitten at my side for that."

"I doubt he's a kitten anymore." I chuckled. "After all, we've been gone _so_ long, and he's been with _Agatsuma_ for even longer. Not to mention, he's _very_ legal now…"

"Shut it if you know what's good for you." Seimei flashed his teeth at me in a disapproving scowl. "Ritsuka was born for _me_, Akame. We _belong_ together."

"I thought _I_ was born for you."

Seimei didn't reply to that as Lucifer clapped his hands a couple times.

"Alright, boys, focus! I'm offering to send you to the surface world, here. Don't ignore me!" He complained.

"Go on?" Seimei looked at the blonde.

Lucifer smiled. "I can't send my son up there alone, so I need to send handlers to keep an eye n him. Now the issue here is that while he is there, he won't have memory of being my son. He won't be able to use his powers either."

"So we have to go up there when he's older…?"

"No, you have to go with him _now_." Lucifer stated. "When he's all grown up and ready to bring about the end of the world, you will need to awaken him. You see, I forbid magic in my world, but it can be _very_ useful up on the surface when my needs need to be met. I normally use one of your kind to do it. And who better then you two?" he gave them a sly grin.

"You're intrusting these two to keep an eye on me and wake me up?" Damian sighed.

"Your father went through the trouble of picking us and then summoning us here. I'd be a little more gracious he's willing to have anyone protect you at all."

"I'm his Ritsuka." Damian smirked at the look on Seimei's bewildered face. "He _has_ to protect me if he wants to get anything done. This is no courtesy to me."

"If anything, it's a courtesy to your mother."

"Who _is_ the Anti-Christ's mother, anyway? One of your demons?"

"Morgana." Damian informed. "Her name is Morgana, and I'd prefer to not discuss her." He folded his arms over his chest.

"As you wish." Lucifer waved him off. "So what do you think, _Beloved_?" He used their shared name with a smirk. "Are you up for the job?"

"What do we do while we wait for the brat to grow up?" I questioned, earning a glare from Damian and a scolding look from Seimei.

"You're free to do whatever it is you want." Lucifer informed. "Everyone that is not directly connected to this world or your world within that world will lose memory of your deaths. Any and all documentation regarding such will be destroyed. However, there will still have the records and the memories of Seimei dying at age fifteen. Everything will basically be back to how it was right after he died, just years later and false memories to include you will be implanted into others' memories."

"So as far as Ritsuka and Soubi are concerned, they will know that I did indeed die a few years ago and that it wasn't faked."

"They'll assume it was once they see you again." I snorted. "Hey speaking of, will we be able to…you know…see people from our old lives still…? Or do we have to start over?"

"No one will know we died the second time unless they are directly related to our world, remember?" Seimei sighed. "My Lord, you're dense."

"I'm just clarifying." I glared. "There are some people I want to see, and…"

"Your family will not recall burying you." Lucifer stated. "Mimuro will recall that you died for real the second time, but you can explain it away to him however you'd like." Lucifer moved his hand and fire popped out of it, dissolving away to show a long scroll. "What do you say, hm? Sign on the dotted lines?" He wagged a pen at them.

"My Fighter and I need to discuss this in private…" Seimei stated.

"Which means he'll make my decision for me and then we'll sign." I snorted, rolling his eyes. "But I'll let play along."

Lucifer nodded and took his son to the side. The two of them engaged in a discussion as the two of us began our own discussion.

"What do you think, Nisei?" Seimei wondered, folding his arms over his chest. "And don't give me that tough guy 'I have to do whatever you say so don't waste my time asking inane questions' attitude, alright? There's no one here to show off for."

I snorted. "In the end, it's what you decide to do, but fine, I'll humor you if you really need me to." I stated. "I'm up for the challenge. We just have to stick around in the area while the brat grows up and awaken him when the timing is right. I get to see my family and Mimuro again, though I'm not too keen on one of those things, and you get to go stalk your brother and his Fighter, possibly lover, for a while. I don't see how we lose. It's not like we could be killed again, right? I mean, we're not immortal or anything, but Lucifer won't let us die if he needs us so badly for his kid's sake."

Seimei nodded. "We just need to stay away from Moonless if we can help it. I don't feel like fighting for no reason again."

I nodded. "So we're doing this…?"

Seimei turned to Lucifer. "We're in."

The blonde smirked. "Excellent! Now, to teach you what you need to know."

We would then spend the next three hours learning and memorizing our jobs and the phrase that we'd need to harbor away until the time is right.

_Sic semper Lucifer. Sic Semper Morgana. Sic Semper Damian!_


	4. Highway to Hell

Dlbn: We're back!

Nbld: After an unfortunate stay at that god forsaken death trap of an apartment, we have moved out and just finally got internet back.

Dlbn: So let's not waste any more time and give you all an update! Thank you to promocat, Yoitemichaelis, Sycocat2 for reviewing! Cake for you all!

Promocat: They won't appear until the next chapter (or the one after that, I'm not sure just how much I've written between their appearance and the end of this chapter ^^

Yoitemichaelis: Nisei makes me lol too he's such a catty bitch XD

Sycocat2: Well, since Seimei's already dead, he probably can't get much deader XD maybe tossed into purgatory or something like that, though XD Only Seimei and Nisei are nuts enough to just willingly go hang out with Satan's son.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything within. That belongs to Yun Kouga. I make NO money off of writing in this category. Anything that isn't canonical to Loveless, such as Nisei's parents, ARE mine ^^

000

Standing at the large, black stone gates of hell with Lucifer and two of his dark angels, Azazel and Murmur, Seimei and I shifted uncomfortably as the King of Hell looked us over to make sure we looked the part of humans instead of demons returning to the surface world. He seemed to approve of what we looked like, as his lips curled up in a smirk. It really wasn't anything special. Our wings were hidden, the tiny horns that he had granted us the day before were hidden as well. I kept my long hair pulled back in my signature low-ponytail and my eyes were a fair crimson color; a slight contrast to my dark eyes that I had as a human. Seimei's eyes were golden, as he was higher ranked, and his hair fell slightly past his human ears. It was still lightly wavy and pitch black, the same color as my own hair. He didn't bother with false ears and a tail, considering we'd probably keep doing one another while we were there anyway, so it would be a hassle to mess with ears. Especially considering, I do have to admit, I am a bit of a screamer when the sex gets good.

"So you're completely clear on the plan?" Lucifer asked for the four hundredth time that day.

"We have it under control, yes." Seimei confirmed, nodding.

"Crystal clear." I added. "Stay with him until he's old enough to be awakened, and then wake him up."

"And…?"

"Stay out of sight of him and his unwitting host family until the time is right."

"Good job." Lucifer clapped once. "So since you seem to have it all under control, why don't you guys get going?"

The gates of hell creaked as they opened after years of non-use. Azazel and Murmur stood between us and the legions of demons that were hoping to sneak out while we were leaving.

"He will arrive soon." Lucifer said. "Be sure to give him the amulet!"

"Pose as a nurse and offer a gift for the 'cutest baby born today'." I mocked. "I think I got it. Once I deliver the amulet, I get to go and do whatever the hell it is I want to do, and Seimei can do whatever the hell he wants to do. I'll probably spend the day looking for Mimuro to apologize for abandoning him and try to make it up to him, and Seimei will try to, unsuccessfully, locate his brother and get him to take him back. Then we meet up back at our place later to relax, probably have sex for a few hours, and get ready for the next day."

Seimei glared. "One more crack about my brother and I'm forcing you to slit your own throat."

I put my hands around my throat and glared, wide eyed. "You wouldn't do that to little old me, would you?"

"I forced you to have relations with Mikado and cut her hair when she was fourteen." Seimei stated. "Don't think I won't make you do something like that when I know you won't die from it." He smirked.

"bastard."

"Don't you forget it."

"Alright, get going." Lucifer clapped his hands. "Come on, take the highway up."

I looked outside the gates to see that it looked like a two lane highway leading into and out of hell. The road was a Y shape that split to lead to different gates, but met back up at the top. A stone wall barrier was n the middle. The left was the entrance into hell and the right was the way out, where we were standing. Seimei and I hadn't come down the highway to get into hell. We'd merely woken up on the cold stone floors of Lucifer's castle.

"Shall we?"

Seimei offered me his hand, much like Lucifer tempting a naïve little Catholic schoolgirl to her fall at the hands of a bad boy that was there to save her from the dull life and show her the _time _of her life. I nodded and took his flame warmed hand in mine. we started up the path together in perfect synch. Lucifer called out a 'good luck' and 'take care of my boy' to us as the gates creaked shut. I stopped and turned as the gates clanged together and shut off the rest of hell. The Princes of Hell backed away and let the lesser demons do as they pleased. The barrier that surrounded the closed gates would keep them away and stop them from escaping after us. I recognized a couple demons and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Stop messing around." Seimei pulled me close by the hand and placed a kiss on my temple before shoving me forward. "And lead your Master out of _hell_."

I smirked. "Arf, arf." I snapped at him.

Together, we ascended our way up the long, asphalt highway out of hell. Flames shot up around us, getting cooler and smaller as we got closer to the exit.

000

I wasn't sure what to expect once we finally got out of hell. But what I really didn't expect was to find myself outside of my childhood home, where my mother still resided. I shuddered.

"It would figure that there would be an entrance to Hell here." I muttered.

"Where are we?" Seimei wondered, oblivious as ever.

"Welcome to the Kanto region, Seimei." I informed. "Where I grew up." I pulled him around to the front of the house and looked up at the building I despised. "Mother lives here still."

"Is she home?"

I nodded, pointing to the silver car in the driveway. It was the latest model. Typical.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Now, now." Seimei scolded. "Perhaps we should pay your poor mother a visit. See if Lucifer's words were true and she doesn't know you've been missing so long."

"Can't we test this theory another way?" I pouted. "Oh, I know! We'll call my school and get my records."

"Nisei…"

"I'm not going in there. She'll know something's up. I want nothing to do with either of my parents. They didn't want me so why should I want them?" I snapped.

"What makes you say that?"

"When they first divorced, right before I met you, they asked who I wanted to live with. I said I wanted to live with neither of them and wanted to be alone." I sneered. "They were _happy_ that I didn't pick either of them. Who in the _hell_ could ever be _happy _that their son wants nothing to do with them? They were relieved! I was someone else's problem from that moment on!"

"Yeah, _my_ problem."

"Hey, _you're_ the one that approached me. I didn't want a damn thing to do with you. You asked to borrow my eraser, and then fell asleep throughout the entire exam." I scoffed. "If you were just there to meet me, you could've waited outside school and saved me the headache."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have a reason to buy you a soda. You would have gotten the wrong impression, wouldn't you have?"

"Of course not. I had a girlfriend at the time."

"Who?"

"No idea." I shrugged. "Thanks to meeting you, I can't focus on anything else; let alone some girl I messed around with briefly."

"So your ears…?"

"Most likely. I don't remember, nor do I really care."

"You can't focus on anything other then me, hm?" He smirked, pulling me close to place a kiss on my temple. "Good to know I'm so important to you."

"You're my Master. Of course you are."

Before either of us could speak again, the front door opened and a maid stepped out.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but would you mind moving along? The lady of the house is getting a little uncomfortable." She bowed. "I'm really sorry."

"Mother even tried to control the people outside of her home, doesn't she?" I snorted, unable to control myself. "That's not a shocker."

The young girl looked up, ears twitching on top of her head.

"Why, Nisei!" She greeted. "It's you!" She picked up her skirt and ran down the stairs to stop in front of us. "It's been so long, I've forgotten what you look like!" She took my face in both hands and looked me over. "Your hair has grown and…your eyes…they're different…"

"Experience will do that to a guy." I informed gently grabbing her hands and pulling them away from me. "It's good to see you too, Aya." I informed. "But we really must be going."

"And just who is your friend?"

"Aoyagi Seimei." Seimei replied, too into himself to think of a false name.

"Aoyagi Seimei? Aren't you supposed to have died when you were younger…?"

"Ah, I get that a lot." Seimei offered a false smile that I saw right through, but she didn't. "No relation, actually."

"Ah, what misfortune!" She smiled gently at me. "Come in for supper! Your mother will be most pleased…"

"Mother will be the exact _opposite_ of pleased if I showed up unannounced for dinner." I snorted.

"Nonsense." She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Seimei?" I asked my Sacrifice over my shoulder. "Master?"

"Why, Nisei, I'm surprised at you." Seimei smirked, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "You should know better then to turn down a rather _polite_ dinner invitation."

"Damian." I whispered to him. "The amulet…"

"His birthday is tomorrow." Seimei corrected me, showing me a calendar on his mobile. "See? Lucifer put it in for me."

"Fine…" I glared at him, making it perfectly clear that if he wanted to get laid tonight, he'd have to lower himself to look elsewhere.

He shrugged and followed me and the maid into the house.

"Aya!" My mother's voice called. "Did you get rid of those hooligans out front?"

"On the contrary, madam, we have guests!" Aya informed.

My mother appeared at the top of the stairs that led to the second floor. "And why did you think it was appropriate to…Nisei?"

"Hello, mother…" I muttered, bowing slightly and forcing Seimei to do the same.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure..?" She descended the stairs.

"Oh, we were just in town and I wanted to show Seimei where I grew up." I replied, words saccharine and dripping with honey like I was used to doing whenever she was involved. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I wasn't going to come in, but Aya-chan insisted."

"Hm." My mother turned her nose up at me. "And who's this?"

"Aoyagi Seimei, ma'am." He bowed. "No relation to the murder victim."

"Charmed." She sighed. "Who is he to you? Not a friend? Are you here against your will?"

"No, but I am." I snapped.

"I'm a…_very_ close friend of Nisei's." Seimei smiled gently. "In fact, I guess you could say we're best friends, hm, Nisei?"

"Hai, Seimei, you _could_ say that."

And be one hundred percent dead _wrong_, but that's beside the point.

"Well, I'm glad to see he's actually socializing with children his own age…"

"I'm _hardly_ a child, mother. I'm almost thirty."

"…How unkind of you, _Nisei_, to remind your poor mother of her age."

I shrugged. "Apologies." I bowed lightly.

"I suppose you'll both be staying for dinner?" She wondered. "Aya, put out two more plates for our guests."

She bowed. "Right away, Madam Akame." She left for the kitchen.

"I wasn't expecting company. You should really call before you drop in like this."

"Apologies." I stated, trying not to sneer. "I didn't think anyone would see us and invite us in. Next time I want to share a part of my childhood with someone, I'll be sure to ask you for permission first."

She nodded. "See to it that you do."

Her word seemed final as she went into the kitchen. I heard someone clear their throat from the top of the stairs and looked up. A male that was taller then me stood at the top of the stairs. He had black hair like mine, but it was cut short, military style.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I wondered.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" He wondered, coming down. "You really lost your manners being out on your own."

"Well it's not every day a man spends time at his ex-wife's house."

"If you must know, though it's not really your business, your mother and I are trying to patch things up."

"Oh joy." I sneered. "Because _that_ worked out so well last time."

My father rolled his eyes. "And this is…?"

"Aoyagi Seimei." My Master chimed in. "No relation…"

"To the dead guy, I know, I heard earlier." My father stopped and bowed his head slightly. "Akame Ichiru."

"A pleasure, sir." Seimei stated. "I couldn't help but notice the medal of honor. Are you in the military?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you for your service."

He nodded, seemingly unsure of what to say. "This one is welcome here any time. He actually has _manners_, unlike a certain _disobedient_ son of mine."

"Father, don't start, please."

"Oh, you know that word."

Seimei seemed to sense that I was about to activate the Sentouki System and grabbed me by the wrist. "Stop." He whispered the order. "You'll bring the house down. It's not polite."

I powered down as my father cocked an eyebrow.

"You should stay around here for a while…he doesn't just back down for anyone."

"I'm not exactly _anyone_, sir." Seimei informed.

My father cocked an eyebrow and looked between us. I was flushing scarlet. I didn't even need to see my face to know that.

"It's nothing like you're thinking…"

He sighed. "I knew the idea of you having a girlfriend was too good to be true…"

"Father!" I complained, rolling my eyes. "We're not together."

"Nisei is not my partner. Not in that way, anyway." Seimei stated. "We work together."

"I see." Father nodded and walked into the kitchen, not wanting to speak anymore.

"Well, now we need to come up with a job that makes sense." Nisei stated. "Well done, Seimei."

"We're amateur photographers for a local paper out in Tokyo." Seimei stated. "It doesn't take long to do schooling for that-I helped Ritsuka look it up when he was younger-and it's simple. I doubt you get Tokyo newspapers in Kyoto."

"No." I agreed. "You don't."

"They can't trace it back to us…"

"They wouldn't put that much work into it, anyway." I sighed. "My parents…don't really care for me or my existence."

"Yes, because that wasn't obvious form the moment we walked in."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, master." I purred.

Seimei rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

I was about to retort, but Aya returned and bowed.

"Pardon." She greeted. "It's time for dinner, young masters. Shall I fetch robes for you both?"

"No, we're not doing that." I denied. "Do I look like the kind of person that wears a kimono?"

"Um…"

"Best not to answer." Seimei stated. "Giving the wrong answer may not bode very well for you."

"Seimei, don't put it that way." I scolded. "It sounds like a threat." I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen after Aya and me.

Unsurprisingly, there was a feast of sorts prepared at the table, even though the earlier plan had to just bene for my parents to enjoy a meal together while they tried to 'work things out'. They had tried that a year after they divorced, and it ended up in disaster, and even more reasons for them to stay separated. This attempt would most likely end the same way, but at least they weren't going to make other people miserable. Excluding me, of course. They almost always made me miserable.

Seimei and I waited until we were invited to sit down before we did so. I sighed, waiting for my parents' usual lecture; sit up straight, let guests eat first, mind your manners, don't reach for things, say 'please' and 'thank you', elbows off the table, don't talk with your mouth open, chew slowly, chew with your mouth closed, answer my endless questions that mean the same thing regardless but I will ask you in five different ways to try and trap a different answer out of you…wow, they were just as bad as a spell unit. The idea of it was laughable, however. They hadn't known about my powers growing up, and I was pretty certain the only ones in the family who did were my aunt, uncle, and their daughter, but they passed away in an accident a few days after I revealed my powers to her, one snowy day in the distant past.

I shook the thoughts from my head and politely, as well as I could, answered my mother's questions and tried not to sneer when she complained about my last set of grades in school or asked Seimei a question that was particularly rude. Just another day in the Akame household.


	5. Devil In Disguise

Dlbn: I'm BACK with a new computer and more chapters coming at ya!

Nbld: Let's skip the chit chat and get right to the good part, hm? Time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Promocat, Sycocat2, Yoitemichaelis, and ANN for reviewing! Cookies for you all!

Promocat: It seems in Loveless canon that everyone has a shitty childhood and a lack of a father/a useless father. I think Kouga is trying to tell us something O.o Seimei would never let anything happen to him that he didn't want. Too bad he didn't do that for Ritsuka too…

Sycocat2: Fro one hell to another ;) Thanks XD

Yoitemichaelis: Hahahaha isn't it though? XD Well, it DOES say in the manga that his parents were happy that he doesn't want to live with either of them, so….XD It won't happen for a couple more chapters, but it was fun to write!

ANN: Ritsuka and Soubi will be back in a few more chapters, but not this one :/ "Archive of Our Own"? I've heard of it, but I'm not all that familiar.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless or anything in it. It all belongs to Yun Kouga However, I DO own Daichiru and his "parents". I make NO money off of writing in this category!

ANNOUNCEMENT: Thanks to my obsessive need to check the Kamibana site for new scanlations though I know they won't post for a while, I have discovered that VOLUME 12 of Loveless hits shelves August 12th. I already pre-ordered my copy through Barnes and Noble. It looks like, considering where volume 11 left off and the description, this volume has stuff that has NOT YET BEEN RELEASED on both Kamibana's page and Livejournal (where they do have some rough scanlations of a few chapters). Everyone enjoy, and happy reading!

000

We were finally to escape the hell hole that is my childhood home after two hours of dinner, dessert, and 'polite' conversation that mostly consisted of my parents belittling me in front of Seimei.

I silently walked slightly behind Seimei and to the right, unsure of where we were going at that moment, let alone for the night until 'Damian' was born. Seimei held a gloved hand out behind him. I gently took it in my own and he pulled me to walk even with me.

"We have a small apartment here." Seimei informed me. "Lucifer…_acquired_ it for us already." He pulled a set of keys from his coat pocket and dangled them in front of me. "All set."

I nodded. "This is easy."

"We've got the Devil on our side, Nisei." He chuckled. "Of course it's going to be easy.

I chucked. "And you wanted to take over Hell." I gave him a tsk and shook my head. "Isn't this a much better option?"

Seimei rolled his eyes. "I still plan on overthrowing hell. Let Lucifer sit around in comfort, assuming things are okay and suspecting nothing." He stated. "Once he thinks everything is the way it should be, we strike. Right when he's most comfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "And _I'm_ the sociopath, hm?"

"I never said you were. That was a label you gave yourself, Nisei."

"Oh shut up. You sound like a shrink."

"Perhaps that's a good thing. You may need to see one."

I rolled my eyes. "As if." I stretched as we walked. "If I need to see a psychiatrist, then you need to just be admitted, no questions asked."

"Are you saying that I'm less sane then you?" He chuckled at me. "To quote you, Nisei, 'as if'."

I snorted. "You should be talking in eloquent sentences and using big, flowing words, Seimei. Not resorting yourself down to talking like common folk."

"Look who I associate with and wonder why I've lost my vocabulary skills." Seimei chuckled.

I glared. "If you want to get laid tonight, you either have to do something dramatic and major to make up for all your shit today, or lower yourself to picking up a hooker on the corner."

"Why a hooker?" Seimei wondered. "Why can't I just go downtown and find a nice, willing girl?"

I snorted. "Yeah, because you're into women."

Seimei rolled his eyes. "What I prefer isn't your business, _Akame_."

I smirked, knowing I struck a nerve. "I think it is." I stated. "After all, I know what I am, and you're willing to take _me_ to bed."

Seimei stopped and glared. "Once again, I will tell you the same thing. You were convenient." He ran a hand over his earless head. "It means nothing. Stop thinking it does."

Dumbfounded, I stared after him. I growled before clenching my hands into fists, counted to ten like Mimuro had taught me to do a while back, and then stalked after him. After all, whether or not he was a narcissistic _ass_, he was still _my_ narcissistic ass…and he was the only one of us who knew where the apartment Lucifer had procured was located.

000

The apartment wasn't as big as the one I had been given by my parents after I'd chosen to live with neither of them, but it wasn't too small either. It had just enough room for the two of us, and one or two guests, should we ever have any over. (Though I highly doubted it, since there's no way Ritsuka or Agatsuma would come here for Seimei, and on my end, Mimuro hated Seimei for getting me killed. He had told me before that he feared Seimei would be the death of me and that he'd hate him forever if he got me killed; even more then he already hated my Sacrifice). There was one small bedroom and two larger ones. There was a full bathroom and a half bathroom, as well as a small living room, closet, and kitchenette with a bar top and an island. The furniture was basic and held no notes of personality. The walls were dark and the ceilings were light. The floor was dark cherry hardwood. It did look like a place out of hell. Perfectly fitting for the handlers of the spawn of Lucifer himself.

Seimei had gone to bed the moment we got in, claiming he'd had his fill of idiots on the way here and wanted to rest. I took up residence on the couch. Lucifer had thought enough to give us the latest game systems, so I put in some cheesy RPG I'd played as a kid. We had only been home a couple hours and I was already halfway done. I chucked the controller after a particularly hard boss battle and flopped sideways on the couch. While Seimei's big idea for tomorrow after getting the amulet to the brat (I still didn't understand how we'd talk his mother into taking it from us, but Seimei could be very persuasive. And by persuasive, I mean he could use the Power of Suggestion to _make_ her take it) was to just wander around to places where 'Ritsuka might spend time' to try and find his probably now earless brother, I wasn't sure what I was planning on doing. I was thinking of looking for Mimuro, and my first choice would be to go speak to his mother, but she really didn't like me for reasons I wasn't sure of. If I showed up at Mei's parents-his Fighter-they'd probably chase me away or call the police on me and accuse me of being a pervert (then again, what did they think of Mimuro? Did they even know about him? Probably not.). The most I could really do is go to the café he and I used to frequent, stalk it, and hope he shows up at one point or another. Luckily, Lucifer had thought enough to trick the landlord out of some yen and get us to live in the apartment rent free, so we could get whatever we needed, which included me buying enough sweets to get the café staff to let me stay the entire day while I waited around for Mimuro.

The bedroom door opened and Seimei walked out. I tried to feign sleep, but he must have seen through me because he kicked the couch.

"Akame. Get up. I _know_ you're not asleep." He ordered. "We have to go."

"What?" I wondered, opening one eye to glare at him. "Go where?"

"It's 4:30 am." He stated, as if that was the only explanation I needed.

"So?"

"Damian…I mean _Ogomo-sama_ is supposed to be born at 6 am today in Tokyo Memorial." Seimei informed. "Let's get going now. I have someone meeting us there for this."

"Someone to help us?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Fine." I stood, stretching. "Let me change."

"Into what?"

"Oh…right…we need to go shopping in the morning."

"Fine. You do that while I go find Ritsuka."

"You're going to go find Ritsuka wearing the same clothes you wore out of hell, to my mother's house, and to the hospital for the birth of the Anti-Christ?"

"Yes…?"

"You're going to stink." I sniffed. "You already do. We get clothes first. He waited two years for you to come back, and it's been seven years since we died. Can wait an extra few hours to see you again, if he even wants to."

"He'll want to." Seimei grabbed my roughly by the wrist. "Don't put me in a bad mood, Nisei. I may have to punish you later if you do."

I smirked. "I'm all for that." I followed him out of the apartment, which he locked with a quick twist of a black key with red fire on it.

"Shut up." He ordered. "We need to look like Doctors. Spell?"

"You want me to…fine." I sighed. "Optical illusion, flow over our forms and cloak us into the forms I desire."

Sparks flew around us, lighting up the night, before fading away to nothing. Although if we looked down at ourselves directly, Seimei and I would see through the disguises, looking in the mirror and other people looking at us would show Doctors. Admiring my handiwork in the window, I felt Seimei tug me along by the coat sleeve. I pulled away and followed willingly.

000

It took us three subways to get there, but we finally arrived at the Tokyo Memorial Hospital.

"Who are we looking for?" I wondered.

"Oy!" A voice greeted us.

A girl I didn't recognize was waving us over. A male, who looked like he could be her twin, was standing next to her, arms folded over his chest.

"You must be Faceless." Seimei bowed. "Pardon that we don't recognize you, but…"

"Comes with the name." The girl replied. "So what are we doing?"

"We need an amulet delivered to a family for their son. A long story." Seimei stated.

"A very long one, considering you're both supposed to be dead." The male grunted.

"Ignore that for now." I ordered, glaring at him.

He had the scent of a Fighter, and I didn't like it. He wasn't as powerful as myself or even Agatsuma, but he was pretty strong.

"We are too recognizable. But your nature makes it so they can't know it's you after this."

"Hai." The girl nodded. "And our payment?"

Seimei handed her some Yen, which she quickly counted.

"Alright, where to?" She asked, putting the money into her scrubs.

"Lucifer said that he is in room 666 in the Maternal Wing." Seimei informed.

"Lucifer?" She asked. "Ah, a code name, I suppose."

"Of course." I snorted. "Well, I suppose that number had to appear somewhere in this scenario. Really, they shouldn't have rooms _anywhere_ numbered 666. Shit happens there."

"And likewise, they shouldn't have a room 777." Seimei stated.

I nodded a confirmation. "We should check out 777 while we're here, once we deliver the amulet." I stated. "Maybe the reincarnation of Christ will be there." I snickered as we entered the hospital.

The Shigemori, or Faceless, siblings shared a look as we prattled on, entering the building as a group of four.

"Oh. I highly doubt they would share the same birthday, Akame. Please, be serious."

"Alright, alright." I fell into step with him, walking at his side rather than behind him to the right as I used to.

We had to be colleagues. Not superior and inferior, master and servant, owner and dog. Colleagues, equals, partners…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Seimei nudging me and nodding towards room 666. There were only three or four nurses on the floor. Only one sat behind the reception desk, as the others were going in and out of rooms. One left room 666 and silently shut the door behind her.

"Knock them out." Seimei whispered to me.

"Sands of dreams come forth. Swallow these men in our path in your sleeping grasp." I muttered.

The nurses all fell around the same time, collapsing from the spell. Ones that were walking froze in place while sitting ones slumped over what they were sitting closest to.

"That was easy." The girl said, taking the amulet from me. "You two stay out here."

Standing near the doorway, I clocked Seimei and I so we couldn't be seen as we watched what was going on inside the room. On the bed lay a woman with teal hair that hung just below her human ears. She held a blanket with a little baby in it in her arms. A man sat on the chair next to her, running his hand through fiery red hair that barely reached his ears.

"Sorry to bother you, Ogomo-san." Faceless' voice dripped with extreme politeness. "I was just coming to see how the little one is doing."

"And you are?" The man asked.

"I'm Asha-sensei." She made up a name on the spot. "I am one of the night nurses here."

The woman smiled. "Honey, can't you tell that she's a doctor?" She wondered. "He's doing just fine, thank you." She peered down at the bundle. "Aren't you, Daichiru?"

The baby wiggled a little as if he recognized his name being spoken by her.

"Glad to hear it." She offered with a smile. "You know, they say rooms with the number 666 are very unlucky. But it looks like today, 6 bodes nothing evil for this little one."

"He was born at 6 am, as well." The woman offered without any prodding. "It's a coincidence, isn't it?"

"It really is." Faceless nodded. "Now, if you want my honesty, this is my first night on the maternity section on my own. My mentor released me as a full-fledged nurse today."

"That's great?" The man seemed confused.

"And as my first patient, I would like to offer your family a gift in celebration." She pulled the amulet form her pocket and presented it to them, amulet lying flat in her palm. "It's a simple gift, but it would mean a lot if the family of my first patient would be so kind as to take this." She offered, lacing my words with hints of a spell. "Would you consider? You don't have to keep it."

Seimei gave me a look as if to say 'is she crazy?'

"Why, we would be honored." The woman gently took the amulet from me. "I can't see getting rid of it, though. It's a nice gesture."

"Thank you, ma'am. That means a lot to me." She smiled gently. "Unfortunately, my shift is almost over, so I won't be returning until tomorrow night." A lie. "I just wanted to pop in now and say hello. So sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh, it's no bother." The mother informed softly. "Thank you very much, ma'am."

The baby started crying.

"I think he's hungry." The woman smiled gently. "They showed me how to earlier, so I'll give him something to eat."

"I'll leave you to your privacy." She offered, bowing her head slightly. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi to you as well." The father stated.

Faceless exited the room and shut the door behind her. I took off the cloaking spell once she shut the door, and the four of us rushed to an elevator. When the doors shut, Faceless both took off a surgical mask she had swiped from the desk.

"That was easy." She stated. "What's all this 666 nonsense about?"

Her twin cocked an eyebrow. "You act like we're working for the Devil or something."

I cocked a smirk. "Or something."

"They called me a devil, once." Seimei said thoughtfully. "A devil, a demon, a hell spawn."

The female Faceless chuckled. "It sure fit you, Mr. Aoyagi-_kun_." She teased. "So where's the rest of my pay?" She held out her hand.

Seimei gave her the yen and she counted it.

"A pleasure doing business with you again." She turned to her brother. "Let's go."

"Hai." He nodded.

Seimei slipped something into the male's hand, surprising him.

"A little extra to remind you to keep your mouths shut about us. Understood?" He asked.

They both nodded.

"Very well." She led her brother away, pulling him by the arm.

I watched until they just became two more faceless people in the crowd. No pun intended.


End file.
